paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Uzi
Decent accuracy and damage. |unlock = 55 |slot = 3 |wtype = 4 |type = 3 |price = $920,000 |mag = 40 |max_ammo = 200 |rpm = 0.086 |damage = 44 |accuracy = 52 |stability = 68 |concealment = 24 |threat = 12 |reload_min = 2.45 |reload_max = 3.52 |ammo_b_min = 6.00 |ammo_b_max = 11.00 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 2.0 |hipfire_s_min = 2.8 |hipfire_s_max = 2.8 |hipfire_m_min = 2.8 |hipfire_m_max = 2.8 |recoil_v_min = 0.6 |recoil_v_max = 0.8 |recoil_h_min = -1.0 |recoil_h_max = 1.0 |int_name = uzi }} The Uzi is a secondary submachine gun in PAYDAY 2. It was added as part of the Hotline Miami DLC, alongside the Blaster 9mm and Cobra. Overview The Uzi's main features are its large ammo reserve and above-average accuracy. In exchange, however, it has fairly average stability. It is also the very last automatic sidearm unlocked (at level 55), and is a fairly expensive investment for newer players. Whilst it has fairly strong recoil, this can be compensated for with modifications and skills, and the weapon's relatively low rate of fire helps keep the recoil from becoming uncontrollable. As its stats can reach the point of competition with some primaries, it can be a very viable secondary option for higher difficulties in the hands of players who are good at ammo management, or for saw-using Enforcers who must have a dependable secondary weapon for combat - notable, as the Uzi is not as constrained by range in the same way the Locomotive is. The Uzi is also one of the most expensive and lucrative-to-sell weapons in the game, tied with the Thanatos, Gewehr 3, GL40, and Patchett L2A1. Summary Pros: * Good magazine size and total ammo count * Above-average base accuracy * Good base concealment * Recoil is very manageable due to the low rate of fire * Unique Barrel Extension suppressor which doesn't reduce damage * Well-rounded * High ammo pickup Cons: * Below average base damage * Highest level lock of all secondaries * Low rate of fire reduces overall DPS * Expensive Tips * Aim for headshots to maintain ammo efficiency. * Due to the high ammo pickup rate, it is recommended that one always try to pickup enemy ammo drops, thus making back most of the ammo that they lose. Builds Backup Assault Carbine= The Uzi is one of a few machine pistols that can reach ( ) damage with ( ) accuracy and max ( ) stability with mods alone. This build is useful if you need a capable secondary to compliment a specialized primary weapon. * Fire Breather Nozzle ( ) * Auto Fire ( ) * Tactical Foregrip ( ) * Ergonomic Stock ( ) * LED Combo ( ) |-|Concealed Silenced Machine Pistol= The Uzi can be modified into a highly concealed ( ) silenced secondary with mediocre ( ) damage, marginal ( ) accuracy, and mediocre ( ) stability. * Low Profile Suppressor ( ) * Folded Stock ( ) Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= Skins Common= Uzi-Velox.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Uncommon= Uzi-Miami-Spice.png| +1 Concealment Uzi-Shattered-Line.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Rare= Uzi-Spewer.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Epic= Uzi-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *' ' refers to the annual restaurant promotion celebrating Miami cuisine. Trivia * The Uzi is based upon the with an integrated front vertical grip. On the real firearm, this grip replaces the two halves of the standard grip panels and has similar contours to the weapon's pistol grip. It is referred to as the K-Grip. * This particular type of Uzi bears resemblance to to some of the custom modified variants that have been created by professional gunsmiths which often include; custom solid butt stocks, added on accessory rails, elevated optics rail that doesn't interfere with operation of the charging handle and a higher rate of fire (base models have a ROF of 600 rounds per minute). * The Uzi featured in Hotline Miami is actually a Micro Uzi, not the full-sized version. While there is a Micro Uzi in PAYDAY 2, it was not included in any Hotline Miami-themed bundle. * It is one of the few weapons in-game to use its real name, alongside the R93, the M1014, the AK5, the RPK, The Judge, Peacemaker .45, the Gewehr 3, and technically, the UAR and Swedish K. * The Uzi's magazine is modeled after a 32 round magazine but holds 40 rounds. Gallery 2014-10-01 0000X.jpg|The unmodified Uzi. Uzi Hotline Miami.jpg|A modified Uzi being used in-game. ru:Uzi Category:SMGs Category:Hotline Miami DLC Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)